Memory Awakened
by Ranko66
Summary: This is a crossover between DragonBall Z and Harry Potter. Goku makes a wish and is in the Harry Potter world.
1. Reborn Again

Memory Awakened

This is a crossover with DragonBall Z and Harry Potter and I don't own this two. This is my first story I've ever written so bear with me on this. I know a good story with I read it but am not that good at writing so give me tips on how to improve the story and what I actually did good would be nice too.

This is after book 5 in Harry Potter and after the whole DragonBall Z series

Chapter 1 Reborn Again

I drift in the black void that rests in-between my last life and the next pondering how my life turned out. I've forgotten how old I am. It's been so long since I started my journey. I wonder if I made the right choice, to give up my freedom of choice and peace to help people. I can never die all the way. I either get revived if I didn't finish what I was sent for or go onto another life to save another world. I can never rest and is always in some kind of conflict. I get so tired of the conflict sometimes that I just want to sleep forever.

I feel a slight tug and I know it is time for the next life and the next conflict to save for innocents. I wonder what my next life's name will be and how hard it's going to be save the world from destruction. The last world was so hard and I' am tired soul tired. So many people died before I was strong enough to destroy the last enemy. In the end it took everything I had to stop the creatures who took over earth. I had to train my body since the day I was born to be strong enough to beat them and I went after them as soon as I could. I barely beat all of them and died for it but I beat them all.

My name so long ago in my first life was Son Goku. After cleansing the DragonBalls, long after all the people I have known have died, I was aloud one wish. So I wished to "To be sent to where I was needed to help people with the powers I had." To my knowledge the dragon twisted my wish because I think it was hoping for something like that to help the dimensions. So now I get reborn in one world and gradually regain the powers of a Super Saiyan. It takes much work on my part to get up in the levels I had when I was Goku. When I die I wait only a little while for my next life. I have never told anybody what I was and just usually played my role in that life. I usually had played weak to match that dimension. I am so sick of playing the weak little child and want to live my life the way I want to but they would be afraid of my power. So let's see what my next life will be like.

The next chapter will be more Harry Potter than DragonBall Z. This is just an important introduction


	2. Jarred Memories Awakened

Memory Awakened

This is a crossover with DragonBall Z and Harry Potter and I don't own this two. This is my first story I've ever written so bear with me on this. I know a good story with I read it but am not that good at writing so give me tips on how to improve the story and what I actually did good would be nice too.

This is after book 5 in Harry Potter and after the whole DragonBall Z series

Chapter 2 Jarred Memories Awakened

I sit on the floor in my bedroom at the dursleys doing one hand pushups with a huge headache because I've never run across something like this before. I have never lost my memory and regained it before in any of my lives before. Voldemorts curse that hit me when I was in my most vulnerable state made me lose my memory when I was a baby. I just regained my memories of my past when Voldemort tried to posses me at the Department of Mysteries. If it wasn't for wormtail Voldemort would probably be dead by now by my hand but I am in no shape what so ever to confront Voldemort much less beat him now.

So every day now since I got to the dursleys a month ago and I have been training my body until I go unconscious. After the month of constant training I've so much stronger. I've made weights and have weight in my clothes and strapped weights to ever inch of my body in an attempt to getting stronger faster. I do as many sit-ups and push-ups as I can and then go to kata's. So I've steadily gotten stronger. I' am about as strong as I was when I fought Radditz.

Everybody at Hogwarts will be shocked at the change in me. I spend those long hours of repetitious movements sorting my memories of my past and present lives. I am going to be noticeable different than I was. Nobody will like the change because I will be completely independent. I need to be ready to take down Voldemort and to do that I have to train my body. I need the time to train or I will die without taking Voldemort down. So I admit it I need help, so who? I think it has to be Dumbledore because nobody has the influence and knowledge to help me in what I need.

So I get up and send a letter imploring Dumbledore that I half to talk to him face to face that it is really important. I wonder if he will help me.


End file.
